Tales From The Shadows
by journey maker
Summary: One by one Joey and his friends fall victim to the shadows.. rated for violence and language... Please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_Good evening and welcome to another of my tales from the shadows. Tonight I will tell you of how some young people from the town of Domino got trapped in the shadows all because of their stupid curiosity and of course I sent them invitations to a Grand Ball at the Old McCready Mansion. Set back and enjoy the first story and this involves someone called Joey Wheeler………_

When Joey got home from school today he checked the mail and found some kind of invitation to attend a ball at the McCready Mansion on Friday night. The invitation read:

_You are invited to attend the Grand Ball at the McCready Mansion Friday night at eight o'clock, come to the address below and don't tell anyone about this or the invitation will be null and void. You will be receiving a package in the mail tomorrow and inside you will find several pieces of clothing that you are to wear. Remember come alone and don't tell anyone._

Joey stared at it and he looked at the envelope and there was no return address on it. He wanted to call Yugi and tell him but it said "tell no one" so he folded the letter and put it back into the envelope and put it in his dresser drawer and went to start dinner for him and his father. That evening after dinner, while he was doing his homework he kept thinking about that crazy letter and if he should go or not and then he thought "why not, it might be interesting and afterwards I can tell all the gang about it. He got ready for bed and as he fell asleep the letter started glowing and if you listened carefully you could hear evil giggling coming from inside the envelope.

The next morning as he got ready for school, Joey opened the drawer and there lay the envelope so it wasn't a dream and when he touched the envelope it seemed to be almost alive and it scared the hell out of him and he slammed the drawer and left his room and went to take a shower and got ready for school and as he closed and locked the front door, the drawer opened mysteriously and the envelope came floating out and landed on the floor and then as if by some magic the package that was mentioned appeared on the floor of Joey's bedroom for him to find when he got home from school.

Joey hurried to find the others and he was going to tell them what he got in the mail but as he met up with Yugi and was about to tell him, he forgot what he was going to say and they walked to school and as they found the others Joey had this horrible feeling that something really bad was going to happen but to whom and when he didn't know and it bothered him the entire day.

When the last bell rang and all the students filed out of school and went home, Joey and Yugi said good-bye and Yugi said "See you tomorrow." Joey nodded and something was making him walk faster and faster till he was almost running to get home. As he opened the front door, there laid some kind of package and then he remembered the letter and he cautiously picked up the package and placed it on the table and he went to touch it when it opened by itself and out popped the most wonderful suit and shoes and they floated around the room and then they landed on the table and Joey was terrified and tried to run away but something kept pulling him back.

Then he looked at the clock and he saw that it was five o'clock and he walked into the bathroom and took a shower and as he was toweling off he walked into his bedroom and there laid the suit complete with shirt, tie and cuff links and a pair of socks and shoes. After he got dressed the clock read seven and so he put on the jacket picked up his keys and left the house and walked to the address mentioned in the letter, when he got to the address he saw that the gate was open and the place was immaculately decorated and he could hear music coming from inside.

No one had seen Joey walk to the old place and if anyone walked by all they saw was a run down old mansion that needed to be bulldozed down because it was such an eye sore.

Joey walked through the gates and as he got up to the door it opened but no one was there. He went inside because he had to and as he got inside the door closed and his nightmare began. He looked around but saw no one then he heard someone call out his name and it was coming from the top of the stairs and he couldn't stop his feet from moving and so he climbed up the stairs and when he got to the top he saw this beautiful looking woman and she was motioning him to follow her and so he did.

He came to the end of the hallway and there was a room and the door was ajar and he pushed it open and there stood this vision of loveliness and she smiled at him and said "Come here and sit beside me on this bed."

What else could he do, he went over and as he sat down beside this lovely lady she smiled at him and touched his face and everything went black. When he finally came to he was lying on some kind of slab and all around him he could hear chanting and people dressed in long black robes with hoods over their faces. He tried to sit up but found out that he was tied down and then he tried to scream but he had no voice.

Then one of the figures walked over to where he was lying and the figure said "Welcome to our world and now you will never be able to leave." Then the figure raised it's arm and there in its bony hand it held the most evil looking dagger and as Joey watched the dagger came plunging towards his chest and when it was buried deep with in his chest he tried to scream and then he heard maniacal laughter and then he felt like his body was floating and when he looked down upon the body beneath him he saw blood everywhere and the eyes in the face of who he use to be was open and the expression on his face was one of horror and then he heard himself screaming and screaming and then everything went black.

Joey bolted up and fell out of bed and when he hit the floor he felt his chest and there was no dagger in it and he ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and found that he was alive. He walked back into his room and as he opened his bedroom door and walked out he screamed, it wasn't a dream he really was in the shadows and he knew that he'd never get out because he accepted that damn invitation.

Yugi couldn't believe that his good friend was really gone and no one knew where he had gone. All his things were still in his room and his father had been taken into custody because he had been the last person to see his son alive. He was finally released when they couldn't prove that he had anything to do with the disappearance of his son. To this day Frank Wheeler sits in a room at the Domino Sanitarium where he will be for the rest of his life. He went completely out of his mind when they couldn't find his son.

As for Joey's friends, well they'll all be joining him one by one, but that's another story…….

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...Tristan Taylor is next...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two _(Warning: This chapter does have one really gross scene..)_

_Good evening and welcome back to my story of how the shadows took first Joey Wheeler and now it's Tristan Taylor's turn. Sit back and see what happens to our next victim…………._

All of Joey's friends still couldn't believe that he was gone and no one knew what happened to him. As they tried to get on with their lives, they each grieved for their friend in their own way. Tristan had known Joey the longest and it really bothered him the most because as hard as he tried he didn't know where to begin to search for Joey.

One day when Tristan got home from school, he went to his room to do his homework and as he was listening to his MP3 player, all of a sudden he started picking up static and he thought that his new player was starting to break. He turned it off and then switched it on again and all he heard was music and he shrugged and went back doing his homework. Then he heard the same noise again only he was hearing what sounded like Joey's voice off in the distance calling for someone to help him.

Tristan got really scared and took off the ear phones and shut the player off and closed his eyes and he thought "I must be going nuts, because now I think that I'm hearing Joey call out for help when he's been gone for over two months, what in the hell is going on?"

He laid the player on the bed and did the rest of his homework and as he did the last question his cell phone rang and when he answered it he nearly shit his pants because on the other end was a voice and it was saying "Come get me please someone come get me." The voice was that of Joey and Tristan fainted and fell off his bed.

His mom heard the noise and came to see what was wrong and she called out to his dad to come and when he got there they picked up their son and laid him on the bed and his mom went and got a damp cloth and laid it on his head. Tristan came to and he whispered "What happened?"

Then he remembered and he started shaking and his dad asked him "Son what's wrong?"

Tristan didn't know how to tell them so he lied and said "Nothing, I guess I fell asleep and fell off the bed. Thanks for helping me; I think that I'm going to rest for awhile." His parents left and he laid there not know what to do and then he decided to call Yugi, but when he tried dialing out he got a busy signal and then this voice said "If you want to know where Joey is then come to his house tonight at midnight and don't tell anyone. If you do then you'll never be able to find your friend."

Tristan shut the phone and laid there shaking and then he got up and turned off the light in his room and pretended to be asleep when his parents came to check on him. His mom was happy that he was alright and they left his room and as he laid there looking at the clock he wondered if he was losing his mind.

When the clock showed eleven thirty, he snuck out of the house and walked over to the house where Joey use to live and when he got there the front door opened and as he walked in the door shut and locked and then he saw three sets of red eyes looking at him from the shadows and he tried to scream but nothing came out and he fainted and hit the floor hard.

When he came to he tried to move but he found himself hanging from the ceiling in the middle of Joey's old bedroom and the noose was around his neck and he was standing on a chair or something. He didn't move because he knew that if he did then he'd hand himself so he stood real still and then he saw the figures coming near him, they were all in black robes with hoods and then they stopped and formed a circle around him. Then he heard the voice of one of the figures say "You really are so stupid to think that you are going to find you're friend when he's been dead for so long." Then the figure took off his hood and there stood Joey, Tristan tried to scream but nothing came out and that's when the figure kicked the chair out from under him and he hung there till he died.

All of a sudden Tristan gasped and sat up and his heart was racing as he turned on his light and he saw that he was in his own room and he wiped his hand over his face and then he got up and went to the bathroom and threw some water in his face and he walked to the door to leave his room when right there before him was his own body hanging from the ceiling and his body was slit down the front and his insides were all over the floor. He started screaming and screaming, then he turned around and ran back into this room and slammed the door shut jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his head and he kept saying "This is all a bad dream over and over again."

Tristan lifted the covers and peaked out and when he didn't see anyone or that horrible scene that he saw when he opened his bedroom door, he got out of bed and sat on the edge and he started crying and begging God to let him wake up and he'd never do anything bad ever again, and that's when he felt a hand on his shoulder and as he screamed and jumped out of bed and landed on the floor, there standing in front of him was this figure in that long robe and had that hood over it's head and then he said in a shaky voice "Who are you and what the hell is going on here?"

Then the heard laughter all around him and he closed his eyes and started sobbing "I want my mommy" and then he heard someone say "Your mommy can't save you now and to answer your question as to where you are well I'll be only to glad to tell you, you're in the shadows or as some of us call it HELL!!!!

Tristan screamed one more time and then he passed out cold on the floor as laughter surrounded him…..

Tristan's parents reported him missing when his mother went to call him for school the next morning. There was no forced entry and the windows and doors were all closed and locked, both his parents were question and released and they couldn't stand the looks from everyone around so his father got a transfer to Tokyo and that's were they are living today.

The remaining friends are beginning to get really kind of scared because now two of their friends had disappeared without a trace and they began to ask themselves, whose next?????

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Duke Devlon is the next victim...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

_Welcome back to my little story time. Hope you enjoyed the first two stories because now we are on to our third one and like the others there will gore and violence. In my story, Duke Devlon will be the next victim and like the others he'll never sees his demise coming till it's to late, so sit back and enjoy……….._

Duke, Tea, Yugi, Ryou and Malik were all staying together since the disappearance of Joey and Tristan. "Where in the hell could they have gone to?" Duke asked.

Tea sat beside Yugi who was so emotionally distraught because of what has happened that he isn't even talking and that has Tea and the others really concern. "I just bet that no good son-of-a-bitch Kaiba has something to do with it" Duke ranted.

"Kaiba and Mokuba aren't even in Domino, so how can you think that he has anything to do with what's been happening?" Malik asked.

Duke started pacing back and forth and it was really beginning to piss off the others and Ryou told him "Why don't you sit down, you're not doing any good walking around like that."

Duke spun around and he shouted "I'll walk around if I damn well want to and you can't do a damn thing about it, so shut the hell up!"

Tea had enough and she stood up and shouted "Everyone shut the hell up, can't you see how this is affecting Yugi?"

Duke started laughing and he then said "Hell he isn't the only one this is happening to, we've all lost friends and Yugi needs to grow up and start acting his age instead of acting like some lost little boy."

That all it took and Yugi shook his head and then he walked over to Duke and he double up his fist and he hit him in the face and knocked Duke flat on his ass and then Yugi said "Now shut the hell up or get the hell out of here."

Duke got up and rubbed his jaw and then he walked to the door and left without saying a word to any of them. Tea looked at the others and she softly said "God, what's happening here and when is it going to end?"

As the others were talking, Duke started walking not caring where he was going and soon he found himself outside the apartment that he and Tristan use to share and tears ran down his face as he thought "Will we ever see each other again?" Duke kept on walking till he ended up at the boat dock near the park and as he sat down on the bench and looked out over the water he remembered all the stupid things that he, Tristan and Joey use to do as kids and then he closed his eyes and he shouted out loud "Where the hell are you guys, come on the joke has gone on long enough. Come out and let's go tell the others that it's been a stupid joke."

Duke sat there till the sun started going down and then he started back towards the Game Shop when he passed by the apartment again and he noticed a light on in the window and he started shaking as he reached for the door knob and as it turned and the door opened, Duke walked into the room and there on a chair facing the bedroom door was someone or something and as he started walking towards the figure, Duke was sweating and he wanted to run out of there as fast as he could, but something was making him walk closer and closer to what was sitting in the chair.

As he got closer to the figure in the chair Duke got really light headed and he closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again he was still sitting on the bench in the park. "I must really be losing my mind" he thought to himself as he stood up and started walking back to the Game Shop, and as he walked past the apartment he thought he saw a figure in the window and he didn't stop in fact he ran all the way back to tell the others what he had just seen, when he got light headed again but when he closed his eyes and opened them again he wasn't in the Park, he was in the apartment walking to the figure in the chair.

The others were getting worried because Duke has been gone to long and so Yugi stood up and he said "We need to go find him before something happens." So the four of them left the Game Shop and tried to figure out where Duke could of gone and as they all walked towards the Park, inside the empty apartment Duke was getting nearer to the body sitting in the chair and as he reached out to touch the body, he heard from behind him "Well look who it is, our dear friend Duke. Wonder why he's here now when he should have tried harder to find us and keep us safe."

Duke spun around and there in the middle of the room stood two cloaked figures and then they removed their hoods and he saw both Tristan and Joey standing there looking like death and then Joey said "Well, Tris you know that he never really was a very good friend not like you and me were." Duke shook his head as it to he was trying to make all of this horror go away but when he opened his eyes again he was still standing there and he knew that he was going to die, so he turned around and ran towards the door and as his hand touched the doorknob he felt the worse pain and as he tried to scream nothing came out of his mouth and then there was only blackness.

Yugi and the others had walked all around Domino Park and they didn't find Duke and then Tea said "We really need to find some way to contact Kaiba and let him know what the hell is happening and maybe he can help us figure out what or who is behind this." So they all went back to the Game Shop and Yugi tried to call Kaiba Corp. but all he got was a busy signal. That was really strange so he tried calling the Police and he got the same busy signal.

"Guys something is really wrong every time I try calling out I get a busy signal, we need to go to Kaiba Corp. and see if we can talk to Roland and someone who can get in touch with Kaiba." Yugi said, but when they tried to leave the Game Shop the door wouldn't open and they knew something was really wrong.

When Duke came to, he tried to stand up but he found himself tied to a chair, the same chair he had been walking to when he passed out. As he tried started to struggle with the ropes he heard laughter from all around him and then there in front of him was Tristan and Joey and this time they looked normal and then Joey said "You really should have found us and kept them from taking us."

Then Duke turned his head from side to side and he saw shadows and lots of them and then something was holding his head still and right there in front of him appeared this wicked looking knife and then he heard chanting and Joey said "This is for allowing them to take us, you will forever be with us but you will never see anything again."

Then Duke started to scream and scream but nothing came out as the knife cut out his eyes and then his tongue and then it sliced his throat from ear to ear and as he was bleeding to death the laughter got louder and louder till it was so loud it almost sounded like a heart beat and then all of a sudden Duke found himself lying on the floor and as he got up there was a mirror and as he looked at himself nothing was wrong and as he opened the door and walked out into the other room, there sat someone and as he looked closer he saw that it was him and as he screamed and screamed the shadows grabbed his body and yanked him down into the abyss that would be his home for the rest of eternity.

Yugi and the others were finally able to call the Police and report their friend missing and as they searched Domino from top to bottom Duke was never found. Roland got a call from Yugi and as he listened to what he was saying Roland promised to call Seto and tell him, but it wouldn't be in time to save the others… Who will be the next victim????

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Tea and Yugi are the next vicitms...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

_Good evening and welcome back, this is my fourth story and I'm getting so excited because soon I will be able to get the one that I've been wanting for so very long, but I'm getting ahead of myself. So set back and enjoy this gory and really violent chapter………….._

When Yugi got hold of Roland he immediately contacted Seto who wasn't going to do a damn thing because it was just a practical joke that the geek squad wanted to play on him, but Mokie wasn't sure that it was and so he finally got Seto to look into it and what he found made his blood turn cold. Somehow a portal had opened in the space between our world and the shadows and it didn't look good for anyone who lived in Domino. Seto then told Roland "Listen send a wire to Egypt and get in touch with Yami and the others and let them know what I've found and tell them to get back to Domino if they wanted to save their friends and lights."

Yugi, Tea, Ryou and Malik were almost glued together ever since Duke disappeared and they were terrified to go outside of the Game Shop for any reason. As they all sat on the floor of Yugi's bedroom Ryou commented "What if we aren't strong enough to stop whatever is doing this and we are the next victims?"

Tea started to cry as she said "Please someone has to come and stop whatever is out there." Malik put his arm around her and she smiled at him and then one by one they all started to get really tired and as hard as they all fought it they couldn't keep their eyes open and then Malik said "We can't fall asleep or we can be the next ones to disappear" and then he took the knife that Marik had given him and he started to cut himself just enough to keep himself awake.

It was around midnight when the room seemed to fill with mist and Malik tried his best to wake the others but he could only wake Ryou. Tea and Yugi were sleeping so soundly that nothing that either Ryou or Malik did wake them up. Then all of a sudden something seemed to touch Ryou and Malik and they fell asleep and that's when Yugi and Tea opened their eyes and walked out of the room down the stairs and out of the Shop.

They walked in the direction of an old abandoned slaughter house that hadn't been used for years and as they opened the doors and walked inside the doors slammed shut and they stood in the middle of the room and then Tea woke up and she grabbed hold of Yugi's hand and it seemed to be like ice and she jerked back and fell to the floor. Yugi started walking over to some kind of table and as Tea tried to scream out his name nothing came out of her mouth and then Yugi climbed up onto the table and lay down.

Then there was this horrific noise and as Tea looked some kind of creepy saw started up and she tried to stand up but she was being held down by something and then the table seemed to start moving towards that saw and right before her eyes the saw cut Yugi's body right down the middle sending blood and body parts all over the place. Tea kept screaming and screaming but she didn't have a voice and all she could do was pass out.

When Tea came to she could still see what was left of Yugi all over the place and she started crying and then her voice came back and she begged "Please don't kill me I'll do whatever you want."

Then three hooded figures appeared in front of her and the one by one they removed their hoods and she saw Joey, Tristan and Duke and they were dead but they still could talk and walk and then Joey said "You didn't come to save us why didn't any of you come?"

Tea got up on he knees and she folded her hands in front of her and she sobbed as she said "We did try to find all of you, but we didn't know where to start looking." Then the three figures started laughing and then Tristan said "And I thought that I loved you once, but you're nothing but a no good for nothing whore who would spread her legs for anyone."

Tea stopped sobbing and she wiped her face and she shouted "I'm not a whore and you all know it, why are you saying these things when they aren't even true?"

Duke then said "Stand up whore and come with me, I want to show you a good time." Then he waved his hand and she had to stand and her legs started walking even though she tried to stop them and they walked over to some kind of heavy door and Tristan waved his hand and the door opened and then Joey said "You're about to find out what it's like to be a flag and sway in the breeze."

Then all of a sudden some kind of hook rammed into the back of Tea's neck and she tried to scream but again nothing came out and then another hook rammed into the front of her and she was then raised off the ground and as her body started shaking and twitching and blood was flowing on the floor, Joey pushed her body and it started to sway from side to side and Tristan said "Look just like a flag."

Tea's eyes started to cloud over as the blood flowed out of her body and was pooling on the floor and then Tristan, Duke and Joey all stood there laughing and then Joey said "Well two more and then master can get the one he's been after for years and he said that since we are helping him we will be able to help him rule the shadows."

Deep within the shadow world a long figure stood there watching all what has been happening and he laughed and said "Yes my little idiots, when this is all over I will give all of you your just rewards."

Roland was finally able to get in touch with the hotel where Yami, Bakura and Marik were staying but they weren't there so he left a cryptic message that only they would be able to read and the man at the desk promised to give them the message. When he hung up the phone, he started laughing his head off and as he turned around there stood Yugi and then he just disappeared and joined the others as they waited for the right time to bring Ryou and Malik over to the shadows.

Roland had also left the same message on Yami's cell phone and when he listened to it and they got back to the hotel all of them knew that something was terribly wrong and that the shadow world had something to do with it. When Yami, Bakura and Marik tried to get hold of their lights through their mind links they couldn't so Marik used his powers and transported them back to Domino, but they were too late.

When they got to Domino they couldn't find anyone and no one knew where they were or what had happened to them, then Bakura grabbed his head and he screamed "You no good for nothing son-of-a-bitch what do you want now!!"

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...Ryou and Malik are the last victims, then the fight to bring them all back begins...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh nor the poem in this chapter.

YEAH!!! My internet is back up...

Chapter Five

_Good evening and welcome back, I can hardly wait for you to read this my fifth story, because this is the one where I get my revenge on the one who caused me to be in this cursed place in the first place. Ryou and Malik are my next victims so sit back and enjoy..._

When the Yami's got back to Domino and they searched for everyone they couldn't find them and when Bakura hit the ground and screamed, well Yami and Marik knew that it wasn't going to be good.

Bakura got up and he turned to the others and he said "Napster is behind all of this and the only way to stop that bastard is I have to go to the Shadows and fight him."

Yami then said "You will not go to that place alone, we are involved now because our hikari's and the others are missing and if we don't do something and fast we will never get them back, so stop acting like some damn hero and lets find that portal and go get them back."

Ryou and Malik woke up and they weren't in the Game Shop anymore, in fact where they were scared the hell out of them because Malik whispered "I think we're in the shadows" and Ryou nodded that he agreed and then they heard maniacal laughter from all around them and then five hooded figures came walking up to them and then they heard "Well look what we have here, it's that little cry baby and his loser friend."

Malik tried to get up because he was angry but he couldn't move and neither could Ryou. Then one of the figures took off the hood and there stood Yugi and he walked over to them and he said "Soon you're both are going to join us here" then the other figures came over and they raised their bony hands and out of nowhere they all had these wicked looking knives and one by one they all started cutting and slashing both Ryou and Malik's bodies till they were litterly shredded and their remains were shrewn all over the place. Then the figures turned to look into the deep shadow area and Joey said "Master we've done as you asked, now do we get our just rewards?"

Then a lone shadow appeared and it walked over to where they were all standing over the dead bodies of their friends and then the shadow said "I have one more thing for all of you to do to show your loyalty to me. There are three people who are going to be coming into the shadows to try to kill me and all of you have to stop them and if you do this then I will promise that each of you get what you all deserve."

Only one person knew of where the portal was to the shadows and that was Shadi, so Marik contacted him and when he related what has happened Shadi immediately appeared and he said "All of you know that if you don't succeed in getting rid of Napster he will not only own the souls of the ones you are searching for he will also own your souls and there isn't a damn thing that anyone can do for you so make sure that you know what you're going to do when you enter the shadows because you'll only have one chance."

Shadi then closed his eyes and started chanting and then right in front of them appeared a portal and he said "Go and my Ra be with each of you and remember, Napster will use the others against you to try to prevent you from destroying him, you will have to be very careful not to harm any of the others or they will remain in the shadows forever." Then he disappeared and the three of them walked through it and into the shadows and to one of the hardest fights that any of them will ever have to fight.

As they walked through the shadows, Yami said "We have to have some kind of plan if we are to be able to destroy Napster and keep the young ones and the others safe."

Marik then said "We have to keep our tempers under control at all times because that bastard will use that against us by trying to get us to destroy the others for his own benefit, so please remember block out all emotions and let's go get our hikari's and the others and bring them home."

Deep within the shadows, Ryou and Malik now joined the others and as they went in search of the ones that would destroy their master, they were all able to make weapons appear just by thinking of them. Joey then said "This is our chance to get the Master to realize how loyal we really are and when we destroy the intruders he will reward us, so lets go destroy them."

Bakura and the others were walking through the shadows trying to find out where Napster and the others were, when Bakura stopped and fell to his knees and he said "Their all dead, that bastard killed everyone of them."

Yami then put his hand on Bakura's shoulder and he said "We need to keep our thoughts clear and not let that son-of-a-bitch to get inside our heads, if we don't fight the feelings then we're already lost so clear your heads and don't think of anything except destroying that no good for nothing bastard."

Napster stood there watching the others leave and he started laughing because he knew that it wouldn't be to long before he had Bakura's and well as the other two's souls and then he could send all of them to the deepest bowels of the shadows where they couldn't ever find their way out of. He went back into the shadows to watch all of this unfold and as he saw the others coming upon Bakura and his two unsuspecting friends he threw back his hideous head and laughed till his entire body started shaking.

Bakura stopped walking and he turned to the Yami and Marik and he said "We have company and if we don't do this right we will lose all of them to the shadows." So they all stood there and let the others come to them and as the Yami's watched as Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Yugi, Ryou and Malik all approached them they could tell that they were almost lost to the shadows and that they didn't have time to waste, but something happened that changed their plans.

Napster had used some of his shadow magic and there in front of the Yami's appeared three swords and shields and as they looked at the others approaching them, they too had swords and shields and then Joey said "We do this for our Master!" Then they all started charging the Yami's with their swords held high and the only thing they could do was fight to stay alive.

As Joey and the others charged the Yami's they had to raise their shields and try to stop them from striking them with the swords because as Bakura said "They are made from shadow magic and are powerful and can strike us down if they hit us, so make damn sure that they don't hit us and we have to try to get near enough to them to absorb enough of the magic to turn it against them and we can make them seem to die when in reality all we're doing is making them go to sleep."

So as they fought with Joey and the others, they did get hit once or twice with those swords, but the Yami's were strong enough to fight off the effects of the shadow magic. One by one they were able to take down the others till Yami and Marik could take down the ones left so that Bakura could go find Napster and put an end to him once and for all, but he didn't have any idea how he was going to do that since Napster seemed to be more powerful then when Bakura fought him before.

Bakura ran in the direction of where he thought that Napster was in and sure enough he found him hiding in the shadows trying to stop Yami and Marik from defeating the others and as he was busy doing that, Bakura got behind him and he said "We meet again and this time I'm going to send you to the bowels of this world and when I'm through with you there won't be enough of you to put back together."

Napster spun around and there before him was the one person who defeated him once and now it seemed that if he didn't do something and do it fast Bakura was going to do it again. Napster raised his arm over his head as if to strike Bakura down when all of a sudden he screamed as he looked down and there sticking out of his middle was one of the swords that he had made to stop Bakura. Napster blinked and then he screamed as Bakura started chanting and then all of a sudden Bakura shoved the sword further into Napster and then there was a loud explosion that sent Bakura flying backwards as Napster's body blew up and went flying all over the shadows.

Bakura got up off the ground and then he started chanting again and the shadows appeared and they all grabbed pieces of Napster and consumed them and that was the end of his evil reign of the shadows. Now Bakura ran back to where Yami and Marik were and as he got near he heard Marik say "Are we to late?"

Yami said "We have to get them out of this place and we just might have a chance to bring them all back." Then the portal opened again and there stood Shadi and he said "We have to hurry we're almost out of time."

When they got back with Joey and the others Ishizu and Odeon were waiting and with Shadi's help they all began chanting and then Yami, Bakura and Marik all joined in and they kept it up all night long and then as the first light shown into the Game Shop, Shadi said "It will take a few weeks for them to recover completely but I think that they are all going to be alright."

As they waited to see if all of the young ones would all be alright, Ishizu sat down on her bed and she wrote a poem that reminded her of all that had happened:

The Calls Of The Night

The calls of the night

Chill the air

Breath is hard to keep

Death is on the horizon

Fear creeps in

Light fades

With the calls of the night

The calls of the night

Fills a room with no sound

Emptiness is next

Soon dread will be coming

With the calls of the night

The calls of the night

Will call you

Will you be ready

Or will it all be a dream

You'll never know but

The calls of then night will

Ishizu put the paper and pen down as tears ran down her face as she closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle to happen to bring her brothers and the others back to the ones that loved them.

It was early the next morning when everyone was asleep when Joey woke up and he looked around and he touched Yugi and he asked "Was that a dream or did it really happen?"

Then they all came to and one by one they sat up and tears ran down their faces as their loved ones opened their eyes and hurried over to embrace them in their arms and as Shadi watched this happen he softly said "We give thanks to Ra for bringing our loved ones back to us and for sealing that evil thing in the shadows for ever."

It took years for Joey and the others to get over what happened to them but today they are alright and have been able to get on with their lives with the help from Shadi, Ishizu and all the others...

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank loverskeeper for letting me use this poem, you are one great daughter...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, loverskeeper and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
